1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lens driving apparatus mounted on an optical unit (e.g., a camera portion of a mobile terminal or an optical pickup mechanism of an optical disc drive) and utilized in focusing a lens or correcting a spherical aberration of a lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the optical pickup device set forth in JP-A-2006-114117, the lens driving apparatus utilized in correcting a spherical aberration of a lens is provided. The lens driving apparatus moves a lens holder forward/backward in the optical axis direction by means of an engagement between a worm gear rotated by a motor and a rack portion provided to a movable lens holder. A circular opening portion is provided in this lens holder, and the lens is fixed into this opening portion.
However, a frame portion forming a part of the lens holder is provided around the opening portion provided in the lens holder. Therefore, the lens must be reduced in view of the size of the frame portion; nevertheless it is requested on account of the characteristic that a lens face should be set as large as possible. In the prior art, it is difficult to solve such a mutually contradictory situation.